


R「何止觊觎」上 | 小妈文学

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 各种预警 慎⚠️脏粗俗/不做人/小妈文学/无3观/男性怀孕
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 67





	R「何止觊觎」上 | 小妈文学

**Author's Note:**

> 各种预警 慎⚠️  
> 脏粗俗/不做人/小妈文学/无3观/男性怀孕

老爷子最近往家里带了只骚兔子。

王一博先前没太注意，只觉得老爷子不怎么带人回来，而这次一带居然还是个男人，居然还在家里住下了，有些稀奇。等暑假放了假回到家里住后才发现，家里佣人都喊那人一声夫人，且对这男人毕恭毕敬，言听计从。

兔子的皮毛白皙又娇嫩，有旁人在时从来不大声说话。吃饭的时候坐在老爷子旁边，温温柔柔的夹菜伺候着，老爷子的手掌偶尔不老实地伸到桌子底下，那人也只是微微娇嗔一下，耳根子通红地盯着碗筷不吱声。平日里碰到王一博也不看他的眼睛，只头低着喊一句：“少爷。”

结果有一天晚上，他下楼喝水，经过老爷子的书房，听到里面传来的一声声高昂的娇嗔，才发现这他妈不是只纯洁的小兔子。是发情发骚的兔子，一声声哭喊似痛苦似欢愉，勾的人喉咙发紧。

所以，没有旁人在时的小兔子是什么样子呢？

“啊……啊…啊…嗯好深…操的赞赞好舒服…” 

“啊啊啊啊啊不行了！！不能再…啊！！” 

“会怀孕的…不行…快出去…啊啊啊！！”

王一博总是掐着他的腰，将欲向前爬走的骚兔子拽回来，然后腰部似打桩机一般地顶弄小妈红肿又紧致的下穴，最后在一阵一阵哭喊声中将自己浓稠的精液全部射在他的里面。

“怀了最好，把你关在家里，天天大着肚子给我干，然后给我生孩子！”

一泡一泡的精液从不浪费，如若没有射在里面，也肯定被小妈给吃了含了下去，或者就是射在他那张绝色的脸蛋上，往往都是嘴巴微张，红色的嘴舌娇艳欲滴，一副被干的不知今夕何夕的模样。

———————

每逢老爷子出差，王一博便打发走家里所有的佣人。兔子卸下纯洁的外皮，然后趴在桌子上，求着他的好“儿子”狠狠地贯穿他的骚穴。一般老爷子几天不在，他们就没日没夜的胡闹几天。在厨房的料理台上做，在平常跟老爷子吃饭的餐桌上做，在沙发，甚至老爷子的卧室…往往一整个别墅都充盈着令人脸红的味道。

说起这两人是怎么勾搭上的，应该是互相觊觎吧————小妈被年轻的美色冲昏了头，主动在老爷子不在的晚上爬上了王少爷的床。那时王一博正好在自渎，正是血气方刚的年纪，想着昨晚听到的主卧传来的销魂叫声便起了反应。结果转头就看见那个他肖想的对象裹着浴巾推门而入，爬到他床边，撅着翘着又白又大的屁股，娇滴滴的对着自己发骚：“好儿子，小妈后面好痒呀…是不是生病了…你能不能…能不能帮忙止止痒呀？” 

王一博那天发了狠，干了小妈一整晚。小妈从最开始娇滴滴的享受着年轻男孩的滋养，到后来被王一博干的哭哭啼啼的只能求饶。他感觉自己肚子都要被干穿，不知道泄了多少次。嗓子都哑了，但人家就是不肯结束，还要恶劣的一边往里顶，一边问：“是我干你干得爽还是老爷子干的爽？”

“老爷子年纪这么大了，满足不了你这个骚货吧？”

“还真是个好后妈，一个人伺候我们父子俩，辛苦了。”

“唔…一博…好老公…好哥哥别说了…唔…你…你干的最舒服了…啊！啊！！不…嗯啊！”

第二天醒来累的一直揉腰，走路都还一瘸一拐。亏的老爷子不在家，随便糊弄佣人两句就好。不然明眼人一看就知道这是被干坏了的。

终究是不想关系暴露的。所以每次做完以后湿答答的床单，要么就是王少爷亲自去换，要么就是请外面的钟点工来。反正自家的佣人是用不得的。少爷还总喜欢羞他：“小妈昨天出了好多水呢，这床单都湿透了，全是小妈的骚味，啧啧。”

而这时候，肖赞就会翻一个白眼，然后翻过身来趴在床上，望向王一博。湿漉漉的大眼睛一眨一眨，里面的春水几乎要溢出眼底：“还不是你，干的人家小逼里发大水，还要射我一肚子。”  
王一博眼神赤热，听了这话几乎立刻起了反应，扑过去按着那人就又开始大开大合的干了。屋子里全是两人交织的喘息声，“嗯…啊…好棒…好粗…” 

“舒服吗，儿子干的小妈还满意吗？”

“呃呃啊！满…满意…太深了…再快点…好儿子…哦…干的小妈好爽…”

两人这种违背伦理的关系一直维持了半年。不得不说，在老爷子眼皮子底下偷偷摸个小手，或是抛个媚眼都刺激都不行。

更别提在吃饭的时候，小妈那纤细又白嫩的小脚是如何不安分的。小妈一条腿伸到对面王少爷的脚边，顺着西装裤腿一路向上攀，直到不轻不重地踩上那尚且柔软的一团。就算是在沉睡状态的那根，也是份量不容小觑，小妈那小脚丫子一下一下踩着揉着，把人刺激的直冒冷汗。

两人表面上都不动声色地继续吃着，偶尔王一博还给老爷子夹一下菜，把人哄的笑眯眯地直说：“一博现在懂事了啊。” 而小白兔也羞羞答答的附和着说少爷孝心可贵云云。每当这时，这对奸夫淫妇就会相视一笑，眼里像能擦出火一样。饭桌上是谈笑风生，一片和气，而桌布底下是一场怎样的缠绵春色，恐怕也只有当事人心知肚明。

直到有一天，老爷子红光满面，在吃饭的时候郑重宣布了小妈怀孕的消息。

“一博啊，现在肖赞肚子里已经有弟弟或者妹妹了。你要对人家多关照一点，不能不尊重人家，知道了吗？” 老爷子老来得子，信誓旦旦的觉得他们老王家又要添一成员，实在是意外之喜。谁知他金屋藏娇，千算万算没算到自己的好儿子。自己这位娇滴滴的情人，早就被王一博按着屁股干喷了不知道多少次。肚子里到底是谁的儿子，那是真的说不清。

王一博幽深的眼神盯着肖战，肖战此时也笑眼盈盈地回望着他，他们二人眼底都是谁也没发掘的炙热：“嗯，知道了爸。我一定会好好照顾小妈的。”

“好好好，你能这么想就太好了。” 

过了一段时间，老爷子不在家，肖赞照例一早就爬到了王一博怀里。没想到往往睡的沉的人今天一反常态，立即转身去舔肖赞的奶头。

“嗯…好了狗崽崽…干嘛额…” 小妈孕期的身体越发铭感，几乎是一下子就被激起了情欲，身体微微颤栗弓起，却是把乳房直接送到了王少爷的嘴里。

“小妈有了自己的孩子，就不喜欢我这个儿子了吗？”

“瞎说什么呢…嗯…别舔了…啊啊…”

肖赞怀孕的时候，老爷子实在不敢有什么动作，怕这好不容易得来的孩子就这么没了，便又在外头自己找了些个莺莺燕燕。但是王少爷就不一样了，就算不干进去也有一堆花样可以玩的小妈摇头晃脑，娇喘着一边泄身一边求饶。腿交，乳交，各式各样的小玩具层出不穷…互相舔弄性器，还有磨着屁股蛋干…

滋润的他亲爱的小妈气色愈发的好，周身散发着被娇养的媚气。

后来有一天，王一博搂着出了一身汗的小妈，抚摸着他因为怀孕而没以前那么纤细的腰身，告诉他老爷子其实生不出孩子。小妈瞪大了眼睛看向王少爷，似乎有些震惊。但反应过来后便是满心的欢喜，因为孩子的父亲真的是王一博。

他对王一博，何止觊觎。

而王一博呢？

从小兔子进入狮子窝的第一天起，就命中注定只能被他叼回窝，给他一个人生崽崽了。

———————

(或许有孕期后续？？）  
求个小红心 ♥︎.


End file.
